


Tiro ao Álvaro

by dyocrush



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1980s, Ballet Dancer Kim Jongin | Kai, Brasil! AU, Fluff, M/M, Singer Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Songfic, Strangers to Lovers
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24826246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyocrush/pseuds/dyocrush
Summary: Do Kyungsoo ganha a vida como cantor em um cruzeiro marítimo, no Rio de Janeiro dos anos 80 e tem seu caminho cruzado por Kim Jongin, um bailarino, que o faz sentir seu coração tal qual uma tábua de tiro ao Álvaro; de tanto levar flechada do olhar do outro homem.[kaisoo/ brasil! au/ anos 80/ songfic  Tiro ao Álvaro - Elis Regina e Adoniran Barbosa]
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Kudos: 4





	Tiro ao Álvaro

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, essa história foi inspirada na música de mesmo nome, eu sou completamente apaixonada por essa música e uma curiosidade sobre ela é que ela sofreu censura, pela "falta de gosto", já que apresenta uma linguagem completamente informal. Espero que a história esteja divertida.

Kyungsoo canta lindamente. Isso não pode ser questionado, vive da voz, cantando nos cruzeiros, que navegam pelo oceano Atlântico, litoral do país tropical, Brasil. Quente, abafado e que o fez conhecer o samba. Sua nova paixão junto com a cachaça, coisas únicas daquela terra. 

Seu pai um pintor humilde de origem portuguesa encontrou uma coreana que fugiu da pobreza que assolava todo o continente asiático. No fim, Kyungsoo tinha como justificar ter puxado um pouco de seu lado artístico e toda aquela lábia para fugir de cobradores. Oras, não se ganha muito vivendo da música. 

Como chegou na cidade maravilhosa, era história para outro momento, de preferência um que envolvesse muitas garrafas da cachaça brasileira e um pandeiro.

O descendente asiático fora acordado por um braço forte que o balançava, bem pior que o ritmo do navio. Resmungou e virou para o outro lado, a mão abandonou o seu corpo e suspirou. Sonhava com uma deliciosa comida apimentada com bastante dendê, quando um balde de água fria (literalmente) assolou os seus sonhos. 

— Porra, Zé! Eu 'estavas a dormir — Kyungsoo estava puto com a cama molhada e os cabelos lisos ainda mais escorridos. — O navio está em chamas?

O funcionário do navio, brasileiro e mestiço, estava perfeitamente em seus trajes de trabalho e parecia satisfeito por acordar o companheiro de quarto. 

— Não tem nada pegando fogo, não, Seu Su, na verdade se eu não te acordasse te atiravam fogo e depois jogavam nas águas para os peixes! — Já se preparava para sair, quando virou a cabeça e deu o último golpe — Ele tá' aí, hoje. Chegou cedo. 

Assim, Kyungsoo, tinha uma cama encharcada para dormir mais tarde, se aprontar para uma apresentação e ainda lidar com um certo dançarino que fazia seu coração de tiro ao Álvaro.

Jongin, falava cinco línguas, "nasceu" em berço de ouro, fora adotado ainda bebê e criado por pais europeus que o ensinaram o apreço pelas artes, mas o que ganhou o coração do jovem asiático fora o balé, tinha asas nos pés, diziam. 

Estava ansioso, esperava por ele, um mestiço sem vergonha mas que tinha uma ótima voz para embalar as noites da elite que se aventura no grande cruzeiro em direção a Nova York.

Desde que colocou os olhos puxados no outro, reconhecendo que o cantor também tinha traços de sua terra natal, seu coração fez um tum-tum esperto. Sempre teve quedas por rapazes, era seu maior segredo, que fazia questão de varrer para o fundo da mente. Porém, não pode resistir aquela voz que inebria a todos presentes e ainda tem um sorriso cafajeste que deixava mocinhas virgens suspirantes. 

Há 3 dias, o dançarino foi procurar pelo cantor durante o dia, na embarcação, o encontrou enrolando fumo com o restante da tripulação, se sentiu um peixe fora d'água com tantos olhares sobre si e o pior foi a forma como foi julgado a dizer que procurava Do Kyungsoo, ninguém ali conhecia esse ser de outro mundo. Até que alguém o levou até o outro de olhos rasgados e que cantava, o Seu Su. 

— Gostaria de falar com o senhor Do, se possível e não o atrapalhar, vejo que está ocupado. — Educadamente solicitou em uma língua estrangeira, o inglês, que o cantor conseguia compreender graças aos turistas. Jongin acabou recebendo um sorriso diferente do que vira na noite anterior.

— Bora lá! — Parecia animado e saltou da barra de ferro em que estava sentado indo de encontro ao chão, com os pés descalços. 

Caminharam até uma área menos movimentada e então Kyungsoo encarou o homem alto e obviamente, de porte, à sua frente. O que não esperava é que ele fosse corajoso o suficiente para retribuir o olhar de uma forma como se desejasse descobrir se Kyungsoo tinha alma ou não. Pela primeira vez, em muito tempo, Kyungsoo se sentiu intimidado, a última vez fora aos 14 anos quando finjiu ser cego para pedir esmola em frente a igreja e fora pego pelo padre. 

— Fala logo, que o meu pito já tá' acabando — O outro abriu um sorriso e parecia tentar escolher o que iria falar primeiro. 

— Eu apreciei muito a sua voz, ela é muito bonita, você fez algum curso? 

Kyungsoo riu soprado.

— Sim, o da vida. 

Jongin parecia surpreso. 

— Se eu te apresentasse ao meu professor, ele ficaria maravilhado com tanto talento! Você já foi à Europa? 

Segunda risada do cantor.

— Não, nasci em Porto e agora estou aqui. 

Grosseiro. Mas, Jongin não desistiu.

— Se você desejar, poderia embarcar mês que vem com minha família de volta à Europa, seria um giro de 360° em sua vida! 

Kyungsoo suspirou, deu a última tragada no fumo, soprou a fumaça e atirou a bituca ao mar.

— Sua intenção é o que? Fala sério? Tá' na cara que você quer dar uma, quem te falou esse meu segredo? — Kyungsoo agora sussurrava, com a voz cheia de sotaque falando uma língua diferente.

— E-eu não...tive essa intenção! Te achei bonito, q-quer dizer sua voz é bela, você entendeu. — Jongin chegou a corar as bochechas, se embolando todo em suas justificativas. 

O mais baixo agora rodeava, o mais alto, dando uma analisada nas pernas longas e torneadas, no tronco forte e braços malhados. Parou às costas do outro coreano, analisando à costa larga e a belíssima comissão de trás e o pescoço cheiroso demais para aquele navio. 

Jongin suspirou e virou de frente para o outro; sua mente chegou a girar só de sentir o olhar do outro sobre si, se sentiu corajoso o suficiente para revidar o olhar. 

Imitou o mais baixo, analisando o cabelo escuro e escorrido, jogado para trás, dando a visão do rosto bronzeado pelo sol forte da Terra maravilhosa, os olhos eram grandes mas ainda mantinham a característica principal do povo de ambos, puxadinhos, o nariz era bonito e tinha um ponta rechonchuda. Os lábios eram algo que Jongin nunca tivera o prazer de vislumbrar em nenhum representante dos países que conhecia; fartos, rosados e em um formato como um coração. O arfar vindo de seus próprios lábios o denunciou, para o mais velho que sorriu sarcástico, mostrando dentes alinhados, coisa rara.  
Em um passo, contornou o corpo menor que o seu e estava em suas costas, arriscou descer o olhar para as coxas grossas e para a bunda que o outro ostentava. Se aproximou e soprou no ouvido do cantorzinho, que em um estalar de dedos estava de frente para si. Riram olhando um para o outro, no fim, os sorrisos foram morrendo, se aproximaram e os lábios se juntando foi algo que nenhum dos dois tinham experimentado. 

O beijo começara casto demais, com alguns selares tímidos, até que Jongin sentiu que Kyungsoo desejava algo mais, permitiu que o outro enfiasse a língua em sua boca. Suspirando com a sensação, as dançarinas que já ousou selar não era nada parecido. Soo, afundava as mãos na cintura do mais alto, fazendo questão de alisar as costas fortes; no fim sossegou as mãos calejadas na nuca. 

Jongin parecia tímido o suficiente para apenas manter as mãos timidamente posicionadas nos quadris alheios, afagando a região com os dedos longos. 

O tempo já não importava muito e menos ainda importava que a boca colada a sua fosse de outro homem, Jongin estava preso naquele momento, não queria soltar o outro e lidar com todas as complicações que viriam após. 

Escutaram alguns passos próximos demais, se afastaram como se um raio tivesse atingido o navio, o cantor estava surpreso os beijos tão bons que o deixara com os lábios dormentes e as pernas como gelatina. 

Jongin parecia confuso, e estava no mesmo estado que o outro homem. Sorriu singelo e deu um último olhar que fez o peito de Kyungsoo levar a primeira frechada. 

O dançarino virou as costas e se afastou, caminhando para longe, deixando o cantor perguntar o por quê de deixar isso acontecer. 

Agora, o Kim estava sentado esperando, com as mãos suadas, estava louco para assistir a apresentação do homem que deixou seu coração acelerado demais para a sua saúde. 

As luzes se acenderam e Jongin, suspirou ele estava chegando. Kyungsoo apareceu vestido, em um traje tão lindo, que o seu estômago fez uma cambalhota. Era um terno branco e que tinha uma blusa por baixo de listras vermelhas e branca; o chapéu de lado o deixava ainda mais charmoso. Os sapatos sociais era o arremate final, os bateu no chão. E então começou uma batida que Jongin desconhecia, parecia animada demais e isso o deixou esperançoso. 

Kyungsoo parecia ter o olhar vagando em meio a plateia, e sorriu abertamente ao achar quem desejava.O dançarino também usava, uma roupa branca, derretendo o cantorzinho. 

Jongin estava ali com aquele olhar, será que ele sabia que o efeito que isso causa em Kyungsoo? Oh meu Deus, era tortura. 

Então, começou a música e Soo deixou as palavras da língua aprendida por si apenas para cantar samba escorregar pelos lábios.

De tanto levar frechada do teu olhar  
Meu peito até parece sabe o que  
Taubua  
De tiro ao álvaro  
Não tem mais onde furar  
Não tem mais  
De tanto levar frechada do teu olhar  
Meu peito até parece sabe o que  
Taubua  
De tiro ao álvaro  
Não tem mais onde furar

Jongin não era fluente no idioma da canção, mas compreendia o suficiente para abrir mais o sorriso e admirar o cantor. 

Teu olhar mata mais do que bala de carabina  
Que veneno estricnina  
Que peixeira de baiano  
Teu olhar mata mais que atropelamento de Automóver  
Mata mais que bala de revórver

Kyungsoo sentia realmente aquilo que a música dizia, era impossível não sentir aquilo quando se tinha o olhar impassível e cheio de ternura de um homem bonito sobre si. O coração dava incontáveis saltos, não saberia dizer se era pelas palmas e assovios ou pelo o par de olhos únicos que não saía de cima de sua figura. 

Kyungsoo suspirou, enquanto realizava outro reverência completa. Decidiu dizer uma coisinha para deixar Jongin ainda mais feliz e com aquele sorriso enorme. 

— Gidalyeojuseyo * — Era uma das poucas frases que Kyungsoo ainda lembrava que sua mãe lhe ensinou em sua língua materna, não tinha certeza se Jongin sabia coreano, mas desejou se agarrar em suas últimas esperanças e na frechada que atingiu seu peito. 

Não se importou muito com os olhares confusos do restante da plateia, acenando com a mão para a banda começar a tocar a próxima música. Voltou a cantar, feliz no final das contas por sentir que talvez tenha encontrado, alguém que o faria verdadeiramente viver a vida. Independente de onde seja, ou tendo ou não a aprovação do restante da sociedade. 

Jongin, tinha compreendido muito bem o pedido de Kyungsoo, e suspirou ainda mais com as suas esperanças sendo elevadas a mil com a simples frase em coreano que significava tanto para os dois. 

No fim, quem tinha o peito tal qual uma taubua de tiro ao álvaro, era Jongin. Kyungsoo realmente não conhecia todo o seu poder.

**Author's Note:**

> *me espera, por favor.
> 
> É isso que o Kyungsoo fala para o Jongin em coreano.  
> Espero que não esteja tão ruim. Quem puder escutar a música: https://youtu.be/caEFyFRc91c
> 
> É isto aí! Beijos e meu twitter é @uttkaisoo!


End file.
